


That's Sugar, Babe

by rollingdays



Category: Arashi (Band), KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollingdays/pseuds/rollingdays
Summary: Sometimes enticing things can be hidden behind a green room door.
Relationships: Sakurai Sho/Ueda Tatsuya
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	That's Sugar, Babe

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really write anymore but this was sitting finished in my drafts so I figured, hey, why not? Coincidentally, I was listening to Blow by Beyonce as I finished this, hence the title.

Sho never understood the complaints he received about his clothing. 

“We’re some of the richest entertainers in the country, how can you dress yourself in sweatpants?” Jun frequently asked him, not bothering to hide the disgust in his voice. 

Sho liked sweatpants because they were convenient. Especially for times like this, sitting on the couch in his green room for Yakai filming with Ueda kneeling between his spread legs. 

Sho, as a rule, didn’t mess around at work. But as they say, rules were made to be broken, and when you had a needy kouhai at your feet asking if he could make you feel good, you didn’t want a lot of buttons and zippers getting in the way and taking up precious time that you could have spent getting your cock sucked. 

As if to try to prove his point, Ueda began to struggle with one hand to undo his own skin tight jeans, letting out a frustrated moan around Sho’s cock that sent shivers across his skin. Ueda fumbled blindly with the zipper, eventually giving up and rubbing the palm of his hand over his own erection trapped behind the denim. 

Sho let his head fall to rest against the back of the couch, and relaxed by the working over he was receiving, his thoughts began to drift.

This had all started because of a joke. They had been together at a party for a mutual friend months earlier when talk turned to Ueda’s undying devotion to Sho. “If you love him so much, why don’t you suck his dick?” someone had yelled from the back of the room. The tone was mocking and cruel and Sho never found out who that voice belonged to, but it didn’t matter. As if it had been a dare, hours later Ueda had come out and asked point blank if he could suck Sho off in the bathroom. “I just can’t stop thinking about it,” he’d muttered, his face red. 

And now here they were months later, working up a routine that they re-enacted each time they ended up together: Ueda on his knees asking permission to worship him physically, Sho consenting to the worship both to stroke his own ego and for the amazing head, but also to let Ueda have an easy way to earn some praise. It was as much about providing a service as it was getting off, Ueda longed to please him and this was an easy outlet for him to vent that urge. 

“Fuck,” Sho said. “Your mouth feels so good, Tatsuya.”

Ueda groaned below him at the sound of his name, and pushed harder against himself, rutting against his hand. 

“Next time do this before makeup, I hate when I can't touch your hair because of all this gel.” 

After a hard suck Ueda let Sho’s cock out of his mouth with a slick pop. “Sorry, Aniki,” he panted, using his hand to work Sho’s shaft. “They made me see the stylists earlier than I thought.” 

Sho reached out and tapped Ueda’s cheek with one finger. He obediently leaned forward and took Sho back into his mouth. 

“You don’t need to apologize. I just like being able to tug on your hair a little is all. I know you like it too--” Ueda did something with his tongue that momentarily had Sho seeing stars, “Fuck, yes, just like that.”

At the start Ueda had had more restraint, only garnering the courage to approach Sho with the request to make him come after they had been drinking together in their private lives. But as time went on, they found themselves doing this more and more frequently, and Sho had been able to feel his own resolve cracking. The first time this had happened on a set and Sho thought about getting caught with his sweats around his thighs and a second famous idol on his knees desperately sucking him off, he was surprised to realize how much that turned him on. It was dangerous, but a little danger every once in a while kept things interesting. 

It’s not like Ueda was concerned, either. With his desperation mounting each time they met like this, Sho guessed he probably wouldn’t even have to ask twice to get Ueda to suck him off on camera at this point.

Thinking of just that, Sho fucked into Ueda’s mouth a few more times until he lost himself in the wave of his orgasm. 

By then Ueda knew the drill, and he immediately opened his mouth, letting Sho see his release pooled on his tongue. 

“Good boy,” Sho said quietly, not able to help the satisfied smile that bloomed on his face over how well-behaved Ueda had become. Ueda made a little sound, a mix between a sigh and a groan, before swallowing the come in his mouth. He closed his eyes, as if relishing the taste. 

With Sho’s release taken care of and Ueda’s hands now free, he scrambled to peel the absurdly tight jeans down to his knees. The second his hand wrapped around himself he made a high pleading noise that Sho knew would have ruined his carefully-maintained bad boy image instantly if anyone else had heard it. 

Sho knew what Ueda wanted, and he gave it to him. 

“You made me feel so good, Tatsuya, thank you,” he said, using the lower register he knew drove Ueda crazy. Ueda’s response was instantaneous: he repeated the noise a second time with more force and began stroking himself, his eyes roaming over Sho as if he couldn’t decide which was the most enticing part of him to look at.

“One of these days I’ll have to repay you for how well you take care of me. Would you like that?” 

“Yes,” Ueda moaned and bucked into his hand. His arm was moving quickly, the muscles standing out as they moved. Sho watched him, feeling the heady sort of high that came with knowing Ueda was getting off on him.

“One day I’ll fuck you in here,” Sho murmured. “Fuck you so well that everyone will hear you.”

“Oh, god. Please,” Ueda groaned, squeezing his eyes shut. His breath was coming in quick little pants, cut off every once in a while with a gasp. He was getting close, after months of this Sho recognized his tells.

“Come on, Tatsu,” Sho nearly whispered. With what looked like tremendous effort Ueda opened his eyes. “Come for me. Show me how good I make you feel.”

Now that he had permission, Ueda furrowed his brow and increased the speed of his hand. He barely remembered to raise his shirt before he came, painting the skin of his stomach with his release. He collapsed backwards, panting.

As much as he would like to sit here and bask in the view of a sweaty Ueda with come running down his abs, this was the part where reality usually came crashing back to Sho, and this time was no exception. He hurriedly grabbed the tissues and began cleaning the exhausted man on the floor, making sure to leave no come left on his skin to stain the borrowed clothing he had been dressed in. Ueda gazed up at him adoringly, as if he couldn’t believe Sho’s hands were actually touching him. 

If they had the time, Sho would have liked to take a moment, maybe hold Ueda close, share a few kisses or a quick cuddle. But a knock came at the door, and one of the show’s coordinators politely requested Sho for wardrobe. 

Sho scrambled to help Ueda get put together as best he could (with jeans this tight you couldn’t really rush any zippering), then headed out the door, content to know that Ueda would be waiting right where he left him when Sho had finished being dressed. 

If he was lucky, maybe they’d have time for a round two.


End file.
